The Covenant of silence
by Lilly Lovegood
Summary: The sons of Ipswich have a surprise, A girl and her brother come to town with a secret. They have powers and one is dieing.


Part one

"What the Hell?"

(Bike Crash)

In extreme pain she stood looking around for her bike, and then she saw it against a tree.

"My bike, God what the hell happened?" turning around to see the reason for her bikes demise she became angry.

"YOU, what the fuck were you thinking? You could have killed me, and look at me bike." She shoves Reid who then lets his temper get the better of him and starts walking closer to her and talking smack. Her eyes go black, and he flies into the nearest tree. Turning to face the other three she says.

"Anyone else?"

She notices that all their eyes are black also as they are staring at her. Realizing who they are she calms down.

"Oh My God, your them, your who I have been looking for, Parry, Danvers, Simms, and Garwin, the Covenant. You have to help me."

They all looked puzzled when standing in front of her. Caleb was the one to speak first.

"Who are you, and how can you do that?" Their eyes started to regain their normal colors.

"Right shit sorry, It is sort of cold can I get a ride, I'll explain while you drop me off at the school. I go there now." Getting into the car Reid gets in the driver's seat, Tyler sits in the passenger seat, and Tinka is in the middle of Pogue and Caleb. Giving a little shiver she starts her tale.

"My name is Tinka Sinclair, and my brother Jack we are both like you. My brother when he got his powers at 13 he got sick well just weak in general. He uses maybe once every few months if that, and he keeps getting weaker. When I ascended, I think that is what you call it, I ascended at 13 as well but nothing happens I can use constantly and nothing happens, I don't get weak or age. It's as natural as breathing for me, using I mean. I have tried everything to help my brother but nothing is working, so I need your help he is getting weaker with every day. Please help me." The last words came out in almost a whisper. When she finally looks up all but Reid were looking at her. It was silent, and then Pogue spoke up.

"How did you know about us?" she looked at him locking eyes, sighs then takes off her jacket. Reid looking in the rearview mirror and swerves when he sees that all she has on is very tight low cut jeans and a low tight tank top. Her tattoos poking out from underneath it, He focuses back on the road.

"This man, I didn't know who he was but he called me when he saw the photo of the accident that had killed my mother. It was on my 13th birthday she was taking us, my brother and me to school and she lost control of the car when I ascended. So basically they wrote an anniversary article about me and the 'tragedy'. Well he called and told me a story and said that I should go to Ipswich and find the four families that form the Covenant, so here we are."

It was total silence as they pulled up to the school. She looked out and sighed at the dark and cold school, her new home wondering if they would help or even if they could. Caleb spoke first and Reid put the car in park.

"Alright, we will try and help you. We will need time to think about it. I will talk to you tomorrow." Pogue slid out of his seat and she slid over. While trying to get out of the car she tripped, Pogue caught her and righted her on the pavement. Turning he grabbed her jacket and handed it to her, their fingers brushed and it sent her a shock. She could feel him, the warmth, and soft hands it sent a spark to her spine. She had nerve damage from the accident so her hands had no feeling to them. They locked eyes again but she saw something there, maybe he had felt the shock too. Pogue climbed back in and before he shut the door Tyler called out and said.

"Put your jacket on before you catch a cold." She giggled and said right back as if it were a fact. "I don't get sick." Smiling she walked away from the car and headed to her brothers room to tell him the good news. It started to pour down rain, so she decided to put on her jacket on. She loved the rain so she walked slowly to the dorm building. Once inside she stopped and was deciding on whether to go to her room to sleep or visit her brother to tell him the good news. Turning left she took the stairs three flights up, then down four corridors to reach room 327, her brother's room. She knocked and waited for him to answer the door. She heard some grumbles and shuffling and the door was opened. Jack was standing there half asleep. He looked over at his roommate's bed and noticed that it was not slept in. She walked right past Jack into the room and then waited for him by his bed to help him back into it if he needed it. He closed the door and slowly walked back to his bed sitting down.

"Jack you good?" he smiled and nodded his head indicating for her to spill it, he knew she had something to say. "Okay, I found them, well we kind of ran into each other literally. They trashed my bike, we were all fine though. I have to get my other one from the house tomorrow, so ill need a ride there. But I told them and they said they have to talk about it and probably get to know us then they will help us." She was so excited that she was like bouncing off the walls. He laid back down smiling. She pulled his blankets on over him as he rolled over. After tucking him in she quietly left his room.

She set off for her room, but after five minutes of walking she realized that she was lost. Not really knowing what ways to go she just kept walking, left here right there maybe another left. She was about to make a shape right turn around a corner when she slammed into some one. It felt like she had hit a cement wall, and she was not moving that fast. Realizing that she was falling she shot her arms out in hope of grabbing onto something. When she felt nothing she closed her eyes bracing for the landing. Then before she hit the ground she felt strong arms around her, cradling her. Sighing in relief she opened her eyes to see the face of her savior to thank him. When she saw who it was her face flushed, and this caused her knight in leather to start laughing as he picked her up and set her back down on her two feet. Before he could say anything she blurted out.

"Just so you know I am a really bad klutz for one, and two I'm lost and I mean really lost…" Her knight just kept his grin plastered on his face. "Listen her Pogue I went to tell my brother all that happened and he is in room 327 and I can't find my way. Help me, please?" Still grinning he shook his head and turned to go the opposite direction, calling over his shoulder asking for what room number. Jogging to catch up with his large stride she pulled out a necklace with a key on the end while exclaiming. "I am in room …19 Fuck I am severally lost." He glanced over and smiled before saying "Don't worry babe I'll get you to the right place." They walked in silence for a good bit going in all different directions. When she looked at the doors and started seeing the number decrease she sighed to herself. Suddenly he stopped in front of a door, not noticing she slightly bumped into him, cursing herself for being so klutzy.

"Here you go." He stepped aside for her to pull the necklace off her neck and place it into the key hole. When her door opened he made a sound of protest right before he said.

"What how did you get a single, you don't have a roommate, you have a couch." Now it was her turn to grin. "Yeah I paid triple to have it. But I like it and I have nice people next door as well." There was a slight pause before he said. "Yeah that's my girlfriend Kate next to you and her new roommate Sara." The why he said my girlfriend Kate was like he need the world to know that fact. Kate was not my favorite she seemed a little too entitled.


End file.
